


Run Away Winchester

by IWantthecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Fighting, Other, Running Away, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantthecas/pseuds/IWantthecas
Summary: its based off of a prompt i found on google. imagine being the Winchesters run away brother





	1. Inro

That was it you’d had enough! Your older brothers where always fighting. These days it seemed they were always at each other’s throats about some stupid mistake or other. You can’t stand it anymore. The constant bickering is driving you up the wall. You need it all to stop or you were going to leave. 

You’re currently sitting in the motel room waiting for your brothers to get back from interviewing the towns folk. They never let you join on the hunt. You are the youngest and only 19 but that doesn’t mean you can’t shoot a gun. Your dad taught you those skills too before he made that deal to save Dean. Dad always let you join. You figure it’s their way of protecting you but you’re as safe as they are.

So Sam and Dean are currently out on the town and you’re stuck behind with nothing to do. Sam’s laptop is on the table and you glance at it periodically from the boring TV in the crappy hotel. You could always clean the guns again but that’s boring too and you’ve already cleaned them twice today. You go for the laptop and bring it to the bed. You stretch out on the bed and turn the laptop on. The first thing to pop up makes you laugh. Dean got his hands on the laptop before they left this morning.

You end up looking up videos on YouTube for a little while. Eventually you grow bored of that too and your brothers still aren’t back yet. They haven’t checked in either but that doesn’t worry you. They tend to get caught up in work and forget to call more often then not. 

A few hours later finds you asleep on one of the beds. The impala pulls up to the hotel and your brothers come in in the middle of a heated argument. The fighting wakes you up and you watch your brothers for a second. 

“No Sam!”

“Dean he has a right to hunt too!”

“He’s not coming out with us!”

“Dean” 

“I said no and that’s final”

“So you think it’s fair to keep him in the room with nothing to do?”

“It’s keeping him safe”

“Uh guys I’m right here” you chime in but neither of them acknowledges you.

“When will you realize (y/n) can hunt?”  
“I’m not going to put him in danger.”

“I think I should have a say in this guys”

“Dean he’s almost 20! Dad let you start hunting on your own when you turned 20. Why isn’t he allowed to even join us?”

“Because I’m in charge and I say he doesn’t need to hunt we have this covered.”

“So your just gonna drag him around all over the country with us so he can sit in a motel room all day and do what? Nothing?”

“Guys I think I should be allowed to make my own choice in this matter”

“He safer with us and he’s safer not hunting”

This is ridiculous. The much-loved topic for them to fight over was you. Whether you should be hunting with them. 

“Dean he has the same training we have” 

“Good he can defend himself if they attack the motel room”

“Dean it isn’t fair on (y/n)”

“at least we will know he’s Safe Sam!”


	2. Chapter 2

“IM RIGHT HERE!”

They both turn and look at you.

“Hi. Yes, I’ve been standing here the whole time!”

“(y/n) how was your day”

“Boring as usual. How was yours?”

“Busy”

“Any leads?”

“A couple” 

“That’s good I guess”

“Yea.”

“So, is there anything you need me to research for tomorrow?”

“No, we are going scouting tomorrow. You can stay here.”

“Right”

“Dean that isn’t fair to him! Let him come with us”

“No Sam. We might end up finding this thing and we could end up putting him in danger. I won’t risk it”

Here they go again….

“Dean he’s bored!”

“I’d rather have him safe and bored then in harm’s way Sam!”

“you can’t keep him locked up forever Dean!”

“Dad told me to keep you both safe! That’s my job! I worry enough about you while we hunt Sam I don’t need to be worried about him too!”

“Dean, (y/n) and I know how to fight. We can defend ourselves. We all got the same training!”

“You don’t think I know that Sam? I know! That still doesn’t stop me from worrying about you two!”

“Dean he’s not five anymore!”

“I know Sam!”

“Let him hunt!”

You’ve got your ears covered because all the yelling is giving you a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam and Dean were up early and ready to head out. They said their goodbyes to you and left you alone for the day. You decided you had enough. The fighting was too much and you were constantly bored. Its like you were forgotten when they weren't arguing about you. You felt like a toy that gets left behind when the kids go to school. You grabbed your laptop and start doing some research of your own. You want to hunt too. You find another case a couple towns over and decide you'll start there. You pack your bag and get some weapons out of the weapons bag before heading out. You really do have the Winchester skill set. You steal a car no problem and head to the other town. What Dean doesn't know is that you were a faster learner then he was. You easily passed Sam in the research department and you can kick ass better then the rest of them. Your dad never told them how good you were and you don't like the arguing besides you don't like to brag about your skills. 

You get to the next town and find the police station. Being the youngest Winchester you know how to con the cops. You convince them that your FBI and get all the access you need. You head over to the coroners office and check out the Dead bodies. You have to fight to keep your face neutral being somewhat in awe of actually seeing a dead body. You check all the information on the victims to check for similarities or anything that will help you find the monster.

After spending a few hours at the coroners office and looking through evidence you decide its time to go interview some witnesses. you head to the first witness's house. the witness laughs in your face and closes the door on you. you scratch your chin.... "Right" no stubble. no sign of manhood except for your height. You head back to the car and drive back to the motel. how are you gonna find this thing if you look like your 12? You look up food places in the area and head out to grab dinner. when you get back to the hotel you pull out your laptop and start researching while you eat. After dinner you shower get ready for bed and check your phone. 20 text messages and 30 missed calls. You scroll through the messages most of them from Dean. Now they show interest in you. You turn off your phone before plugging it in to charge and go to bed. you'll see what you can do in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

You get up early and head out looking for more evidence on this creature your after. you buy a local news paper and read though while sitting at a diner eating breakfast. before you head out you heck your phone again. Dean has left several voicemails. You ignore the messages knowing that Dean is worried for you. You turn off the phone so they cant track you and head to the crime scene. You hold up a fake badge that your Sam forged for you. The cop looks at you funny but lets you pass.

You ask questions and walk around the scene taking notes. You head back to your motel room to do more research. You discover you are hunting a vampire. "Crap" one vampire usually means a whole nest of them... this job might be too big for you to do it alone. But calling Sam and Dean means not being able to hunt. What can you do? You think long and hard about your options. You could scout the area see if you can find the vamps nest and see how many your dealing with. If there are too many vampires you'll call your brothers. If there aren't that many you can take the nest down on your own. You get ready for this night hunt by getting you supplies in order then heading to bed. your gonna need the energy for a long night.

When you wake up the sun is just barely starting to set. "perfect" you get your supplies and head to the local bar. How many times have your brothers used the bar as a starting point? More often then not. You wait and watch keeping an eye on the locals and the tourists a like. You don't have to wait long before you spot a suspect. you keep an eye on them and wait until they make a move.


End file.
